Kurow's Bonds
by Sonicgirl582
Summary: When a seasonal holiday approaches, and he has no idea what to expect since he was never told, Kurow finds himself reluctantly dragged around by his stubborn roommate Kagu to prepare for it, all the while their bond growing ever stronger. Even though, sometimes, things do not go according to plan...And aspects of Kurow's past interrupt to taunt him. You decide if it's KurowxKagu.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this note!: Okay, this is my first time actually writing this genre of story…and it feels a little odd. I just need to settle into the new gloves that type this genre, so I am pretty sure this is going to get better as I go along. This story is still going to have twists and turns, intervening characters, and bonds between characters as my stories always have. This will be around 6 to 8 chapters long—my shortest story. Another important thing to consider is that I am writing this story in such a way that you can interpret the bond between a **_**two specific characters**_** yourself. ^^**

You do not kn'O'w?

Halloween approached Nippon swiftly that year, bubbly celebration beginning to brew in the streets of Sei-an city. Evening brought darkness early as the pearly moon of Yumigami began to rise above the cityscape. Its gibbous moon, a blessing to the citizens, signalled Halloween the next night would be coupled with a full moon. No clouds disturbed the diamonds of the night that twinkled upon the velvety blanket of the skies to be admired by mortal eyes. Although this brought nightly beauty to Nippon, it also brought bitter cold. Autumn had caused summer to cower in order to invite the beginnings of winter.

The city lay abandoned. Many remained in the welcoming warmth of their homes instead of bracing the frosty chill that lingered in the atmosphere outside. Eerily empty streets held a gentle breeze to which left them swirling with oranges, reds and browns of the sakura trees' October leaves. These trees grew alongside the cobbled streets…most having signs of bareness as most of their leaves had already fallen—carried by the whispering winds.

In the Commoner's Quarters among the more well-off estate, a three bedroom apartment bustled with conversation. Three residents who housed a visitor leisurely played out their evening: two residents had come back from their respective jobs, and the final one had lazed about the house all day. The two who had worked were currently bickering to no end: one in utter disbelief, and the other just wishing to relax and play his flute.

Or at least…that was what Kurow desired to do.

After what they all named the 'Time of Darkness' had been conquered—Akuro slain beyond return—the Moon Tribe male had miserably been thought to be lost by his grieving friends. However, fate appeared to have set another roll for him. And although he was unsure where this path of life bestowed to him by none other than the Gods themselves would lead him…he knew he enjoyed every second of it. Even the female of the apartment's constant jibes. He was living, _living,_ not a mere puppet controlled by destiny, learning the necessities to survive.

But on numerous occasions, Kurow concerned the other two. He seemed nagged by constant flashes of his past, it constantly revealed itself in his face, and the comfort the other two tried to give always had no effect. But in general, Kurow was happy regardless: constantly smirking or flirting in his own way, always cocky yet genuinely caring, sometimes even sarcastic, and the other two would smile in content and not want him any other way.

All three residents had decided to share an apartment together. Kagu, Kuni and Kurow, the 'Triple K' as they called themselves, all wished to be more independent and had left past homes fading behind them. One happily paid the rent for all since _she_ had the highest pay, one did the shopping and bought the food since _he_ also had a well paying job…and the final one stayed at home, jobless, acceptably cleaning the apartment and cooking dinner when the other two returned home—both exhausted.

Yet exhaustion appeared unnoticeable as they persistently bickered in their red decorated Living Room.

"Hallo-what-now?" Kurow asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Kagura rolled elegant eyes, her exasperated sigh causing the male to smirk. "Halloween you idiot, _Halloween._"

Kuni, lazily strewn on his back upon the crimson, double-sofa nearest to the argument, peered over the edge of his crossword book. His eyes shone in affection for his greatest friends as he momentarily watched them bicker. Would these two ever survive twenty four hours without an friendly argument? Deciding it to be absolutely impossible, he decidedly focused back on his crossword with an expression of utter concentration: eyes narrowed, dark eyebrows furrowed, pencil tensely dangling from chapped lips. Only when several moments passed to no avail of success did he relent in his iron pride.

"Nanami?" Kuni began, to which his low voice immediately caught the mermaid's attention. Keeping eyes locked on his crossword and tuning out Kagu, who was currently threatening to strangle Kurow with his own scarf, he distinctly felt the tingle gracing his skin that signalled gorgeously golden eyes gazed on him. He continued as a whisper through his pencil end so that neither Kagu nor Kurow heard him, "What's a nine letter word for someone who has no idea what's going on?"

"Do you have a beginning letter clue?"

Kuni jumped before sharply whipping his head around. To discover that Nanami had mysteriously managed to be at the foot of the sofa directly beside him, leaning arms with an audible creak of leather atop the sofa edge and just staring at him. A nervous smile tugged at his lips as he wondered how in Celestial's name she accomplished that without a single sound. Even out of water, the mermaid seemed as fluent as a flowing stream and strangely silent like a waters unbroken surface. He would never admit that a footless creature's stealth far outdid his own—but he did admire it.

Yet, a minor uncomfortable sensation suddenly crept across his spine, sensing her closeness, feeling her unnaturally icy radiance seeping into his waist near where her arms rested. As a mermaid, she always appeared peculiarly cold to the touch...yet he physically felt that her chill held a radius.

Kuni cleared his throat and hastily turned his attention back to his crossword book, contemplating. "'O,' alright?"

"What? I did not say anything yet." Nanami blinked in confusion, expression evidently lost.

It took a couple of utterly confused moments of Kuni staring at the ceiling for it to click into place. If you could you would have literally heard it. Like a puzzle piece snapping into place in the jigsaw of his brain. And when it did his pencil instantly spluttered onto his lap. He burst into humorous laughter to which Nanami pouted at, her liquefied hair flowing slightly wilder in irritation.

After he had taken a short moment to recover himself, Kuni wiped a tear from one glistening eye. His voice still held mirth, "Huh? No, no not 'oh.' I mean 'O,' as in the letter 'O.'"

"Oh!"

"Yes, 'O.'"

"No, I meant the 'oh' as in realisation."

Both mermaid and warrior abruptly burst into laughter as they ended up falling over their own words. Little did they know, currently absorbed in their own humour, that both Kurow and Kagu had silently snuck behind the sofa to peer at the crossword.

So when Kurow literally hovered over the back and pointed a slender finger at the empty boxes, Kuni nearly had a heart attack.

"Dude, seriously I know this one," Kurow muttered with a frown. Kagu crossed her arms and snickered as his sapphire eyes became hazy when he attempted to grasp that slippery, runaway word. "Man, it's on the tip of my tongue, dudes!"

"Well, if only it began with an 'S,'" Kagu mused out loud, as Kurow yet again glanced to her with a raised eyebrow. "'Stupidity' fits the question perfectly...since it fits Kurow."

"Not cool," Kurow said. However, a grin could not help but upturn his lips whilst everyone laughed at his expense.

Kurow momentarily stopped smirking, to which Kagu narrowed onyx eyes suspiciously, "Like, Annoying Babe, I can't even remember what started off our series of arguments this time."

"Halloween," Kagu droned, blunt. "Halloween's tomorrow and you have no idea what it is...and can you stop calling me that."

"'Babe' or 'annoying'? Both are entirely true."

Kuni once again lowered his crossword book, eyebrow slowly rising. _I'm pretty sure there was a twisted compliment in there._

How Kurow was capable of jabbing at someone whilst secretly flirting in unison was beyond Kuni. Kuni merely shrugged. Naturally gifted, he supposed. However, a pitied smile befell his face as Kagu only glared hot enough to burn Kurow's insides —her stubborn pride focussed on the jab and tossed out any other possibilities. He unnoticeably shook his head.

Before Kagu could unleash further verbal wrath, Nanami hurriedly interjected. Her soothing voice sounded small, almost shy, when all stares fixed on her, "Kurow, you really do not know about Halloween?"

A tense silence suddenly passed between the four young ones. Strangely enough Kagu discovered she had turned to stare at Kurow's expression. Her heart unexplainably dropped into the pit of her stomach at spotting a change. Gentle breath caught harshly in her throat...

He looked...heart wrenchingly dejected.

"Nope," Kurow all of sudden answered. Everyone could not help but feel a sense of sympathy, sympathy for that heart breaking, forced, smile. That forced smile contradicted his happy tone, _too _happy. Yet, if you knew the male well enough...the strangling tendril of depression could be seen through his eyes, and the passive shrug he gave could be ignored. "No worries, _He_ never created me with that knowledge. But you dudes can tell me."

"But why?" Nanami pressed.

Behind his crossword, Kuni frantically signalled a sawing hand across his throat. Danger, danger, danger rang like a silent siren. Dangerous ground, they were treading on dangerous ground—on _personal _ground. Nanami's blood abruptly ran colder than usual as if the life had been ruthlessly sucked from her—terrified. Her worried fingertips hovered over her gaping mouth; she detected it too late. She darted apologetic eyes to Kurow in obvious fear.

The blonde just stiffly chuckled from false optimism. Pale hands once placed on his hips tenderly grabbed his flute to fiddle with it instead.

"Ah, what's with the tension dudes? It's actually pretty simple..._He_ didn't believe I'd be around that long."

That did it. Everyone, including Kuni lying there with his crossword, flinched as if physically struck.

Kagu braced herself on the sofa back and audibly hissed. It visibly appeared, as feminine fingers gripped that sofa edge tightly enough to leave scarring nail marks, that his nonchalant statement affected her the most. And deep down, she acknowledged why. Why? Why regret of course. She had been arguing with him for ages.

"Oh, Kurow," Kagu groaned. The audible sound of her palm hitting her forehead resounded a little too loudly. "Kurow, I apologise. I thought you were just being oblivious—"

"THAT'S IT!"

"DUDE!" Kurow's hand shot to grip his chest—shocked.

"Orochi's origami, Kuni! Warn us before you make our hearts explode!" Nanami shrieked. She had no doubts that everyone apart from Kuni had just jumped at least ten feet in the air.

As the atmosphere shifted to one he felt more comfortable with, Kurow sighed in powerful relief.

Kagu put her hands firmly on her hips as she leant over the back of the sofa to give Kuni a questioning stare. "Care to explain why you almost killed us all from heart failure?"

"Oh, sorry...you just said the word that's all," Kuni nervously answered through his pencil's writing scratches, Kagu's fiery glare refused to leave. Her lack of response made him roll his eyes disbelievingly. Figuring it best, he pointed a fight-worn finger directly in-between her eyes and poked. "You know? The nine letter word that begins with 'O' and means when you have no idea what's going on?"

Kagu's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh!"

Kuni sniggered, "Yes, 'Oh.'"

"Oh here we go," The mermaid moaned.

"Oh no." Kurow broke into an uncontrollable grin, laughter breaking loose. Since darkness and Akuro had retracted from Nippon, could any of them be serious anymore, even Kagu? Although, Kagu undeniably still reigned supreme on the seriousness scale in his opinion.

_And therefore she, like, remains an absolute cow most of the time! But dudes, she's still one of the best friends I could ever ask for._

Before Kagu could rant to the purple-clad warrior, she hesitated when the Moon Tribe male out of the blue covered his mouth to audibly yawn. After it finally subsided, leaving the remains of drowsiness in him, his half lidded eyes made everyone soften. The blonde must have experienced another of those long days since it painfully showed. Very strange how it was always around a certain time in the evening, about seven onwards, when fatigue visibly seemed to hit the blonde. Only then did Kagu detect it and frowned: his exhaustion, those luring blue orbs underlined with shadows.

No one objected when Kurow unenthusiastically groaned and gradually floated over to what they classed was solely his seat—just _his_—for natural instinct had made him choose the single-sofa identical to the double one as his own. Nobody else ever sat within it—they did not dare. They all merely watched as the blonde sighed out and settled comfortably within his familiar seat.

Nimble fingers grabbed his silky, red blanket always draped over the chair arm. Feeling that soft material relaxed him further and he pulled his bare feet to curl up more under the blanket to keep them warm, his stilts having been discarded hours ago and currently leaning against the wall by the door.

"Well then dudes, hit me," Kurow said, gently cuddling himself into his fluffy blanket until only his head showed. Nanami nearly cooed on impulse, but certain her friend would not appreciate it, she just smiled happily instead. His long, hefty sigh filled their red painted Living Room, "What's Halloween? Maybe it'll explain why my job seemed more overloaded than usual."

"Rough day, huh?" Kuni gently inquired, for once switching his gaze from the mighty crossword to his friend.

Kurow shot him an expression that sarcastically said, 'no, really?' Kuni quickly raised his hands full of the pencil and crossword in willing surrender, to which Kurow smirked at.

"If ya really wanna know, Dude. The restaurant was jam-packed! Man, without a doubt it must have been one of my more hectic afternoon shifts since working there. Ruby-Ráe Restaurant is great, don't get me wrong dudes, posh restaurant pays posh dosh. But...Oh, I don't know. Somehow being the waiter today just seemed like being the scapegoat. I'm beat."

Kagu decided standing up irritated her and followed Kurow's example. In moving around the front of the double-sofa, Kuni did not hesitate in pulling his knees up to let her collapse in her own chosen seat—Kuni on the left and her on the right. All appeared cosy in the warmness that was there peculiar, great home arrangement. Though Nanami was only visiting.

The actress of the troop dramatically placed her hand to her forehead in good humour, "Oh diddems! Try getting on stage in front of hundreds of people at least five times a day."

"Oh come on Annoying Babe, don't play that card. You love your job."

"And you don't yours?" All three of Nanami, Kagu and Kuni asked in disbelief.

Silence suddenly enveloped the room in comfortable jaws. It was sudden, it was friendly, it held no sense of distaste.

Kurow then admitted, "...Alright I concede: I do enjoy my job."

"Only because of the amount of 'babes' that you can flirt with," Kagu snorted, unimpressed.

Kuni sniggered with his pencil back in his mouth to which Nanami tapped his knee in fake disapproval.

Kurow sighed and caringly smirked over the rim of his blanket. "Dudes, give me some credit. There's only one totally hot babe for me." Kagu sweat dropped as Kurow appeared to swoon. "My hot scholar lady is the only one for me—I just flirt for...erm..."

"The heck of it?" Kagu intervened, eyebrow raised.

His fingers clicked in agreement. "Yep, pretty much Dudette."

The Miko could only roll her eyes in exasperation. Until…an abrupt grin brightened that beautiful face.

"Kurow you idiot, you realise that the only reason that restaurant's doing so well is because you lure the females like wildfire, right? The majority of people that I see go in there when I am on my break before my final Show are _women_."

"I know right! Dude, I should get a pay rise for helping the business so much," He cheekily stated.

"I do not think so, would you not have to work harder to get a higher pay?" Nanami blinked.

Kurow blinked back. "Nanami, I, like, attract more customers, more of them means more orders—more orders means more tables to waiter. Either way I believe the business is doing better with me than without me." He rubbed the back of his neck and continued with a sheepish smile, "...regardless on whether three quarters of the babes just come for a drink with me."

"Kurow!" They all affectionately droned.

"Alright, alright everyone. We severely derailed off topic here," Kagu hastily inputted before another string of events caused more idle conversation. Rely on Kagu to bring them back down to earth. Her stern yet friendly gaze locked on Kurow in seriousness only she could convey, and the receiver of that stare would never admit he felt uneasy. "Halloween we were going to talk about."

"Right...what's a four letter word for something that annoys you—"

The actress' pupils glinted in rage. The warrior flailed when Kagu suddenly growled and slapped a hand over his mouth. Utterly ignoring the grumbles beneath her palm, she arranged her thoughts to figure out where to begin. How did one describe Halloween when they had done it for so long it just appeared natural?

Kurow decided he felt immensely better at not being on the receiving end of that aspect of her behaviour...she would not reach him fast enough anyway. However, he politely opened his ears to listen intently when the Miko's mouth finally opened to explain it to him.

"Okay, Halloween is basically a celebration at the end of October that celebrates the dead and the supernatural. On the 31st, tomorrow, many people, young and old, dress up and follow certain traditions. People normally dress up as something spooky: maybe the superstitious black cat, a zombie, a witch, a demon, anything along those lines. And when darkness falls to signal the night, we go around the decorated streets of Sei-an City and knock on people's doors to gather candy. This is called Trick-or-Treating. It's always an amazing time as people from both the Commoner's Quarter and the Aristocratic Quarter are given free will to move from one to the other in equality."

Kurow cocked his head almost cutely to the side as he listened. At feeling satisfied that he was processing it, albeit uncertainly, Kagu carried on. At the same time, she dropped the imperative hand from Kuni's mouth when he did not speak anymore. At finally being released, the warrior playfully glared and hit her on the arm gently with the crossword book. To which Kagu ignored, smirking.

"Tomorrow will be your first Halloween, and I am determined to make it an unforgettable time for you. I shall guide you through the day and show you typical Halloween traditions. I'll personally help you with your costume too—it pays in more ways than one to be such a popular actress."

Sapphire's visibly glittered with a spark, and Kagu could not resist rolling her eyes as it looked both mischievous and grateful. "Oh really? You? Helping _me?_ What have you done with the real Kagu, dude."

"Oh, on holiday for a couple of days. Until then I, nicer, sweeter Kagu, will take over, I won't be here long so don't get used to me. Anyway, tomorrow, you and I go shopping!"

"Dude...I don't know whether I should be relieved or frightened right now."

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**Not my best written work by far, but I quite enjoyed writing this chapter all the same. Don't worry, this chapter was solely written in this format to set the introduction to the characters, background behind them, location and time—the essentials.**

**Please do review; I am going to need to know what you think. I will repeat I am not used to this genre and in turn the style that's meant to go with it. ^^'**


	2. Halloween Shopping Tension

Halloween Shopping Tension

Rushes filled the streets of the Aristocratic Quarter early that morning. No clouds dared to disturb the yawn of Amateratsu as she stretched beyond the snowy mountains, but it only breathed bitter cold across Nippon. For the sky remained beautifully clear…yet at a price. The frost it formed delicately blanketed the city.

Every bricked corner, every paled rooftop, every coble upon every road, ponds layered icy blue, grass stiffened like blades trickled with fairy dust. It all mesmerizingly sparkled against the rising sun as if glitter scattered by cherub hands. People only shivered and buckled their coats tighter. All the while, the cracks of brittle frost beneath hurrying feet crunched true. Some gasped as the cold mockingly froze their every breath. Almost, it seemed _almost _unbearable. Why did the Mokigami's heat hide when needed? Why did the great Amaterastsu grow fainter in winter?

Crowds became busier to the point that pavements barely showed. Hasty citizens flowed into a river of colourful coats, ghostly breaths, laughter and cheer, and bags of unknown surprises. The busyness shrunk the streets.

Overall, as Kagu flew via a hesitant Kurow above the shopping ruckus, she felt more than a little uneasy...

She had never found tight spaces...inviting. That was to say the least. Not after the King Fury shenanigans, a taboo topic.

"Go on, land," She ordered within Kurow's arms, those pink feathers of his equipment working just that little bit harder, just that little faster, to keep the two in flight. It did not help how Kagu had decided to wear her Miko attire which Kurow quickly discovered was quite heavy. He glanced to her with an expression that clearly asked if she was insane.

"Dude, you can't be serious!" He asked, almost desiring to hear a 'no.' But eyes shut with a hefty groan at the answer he received.

"O-Of course I am, we're going in."

Kurow's eyes narrowed at her in his grasp, frowning. He hesitantly glanced away to the crowds below, not openly pointing out that he had caught the strange stammer of her words.

"Jeez, Annoying Babe, you make it sound as if we're going to war."

Kagu innocently grinned up to him which only made his heart nervously pound. "Oh? Most probably. It's Halloween so it's going to be the war of the shops: who gets stuff first—"

A sudden gust of wind blasted Kurow's face. He cried out, eyes screwing shut. Cold, so cold, like icy needles stinging his eyes! He got thrown off course—plummeting towards the ground. Both screamed in terror at just missing a rooftop. In slow motion they skimmed the surface, barely missed by mere centimetres. Their screams were unheard by loud crowds as they were thrown into what appeared to be a private garden of one of the lords.

To say Kurow felt undignified when connecting with a sakura tree, caught in its branches littered red with autumn leaves, was a dreadful understatement.

Shrugging, as if nothing was out of the ordinary—as if they both were not in grave danger of being arrested for trespassing—Kagu gracefully released herself from Kurow's tense arms. She effortlessly dropped to land on leaf-covered gravel with a stony crunch. And as she spun around to smirk up at Kurow, an eyebrow raised at spotting that his wings were stuck...and also at his annoyed glare.

"You coming, Moon Boy?" She snickered.

Kurow placed his chin in his palm with silent irritation. The fact he dangled by his wings was something he tried to ignore with some desire for pride.

_Why, why did I agree to this? I'd happily do this if it just wasn't HER!_ Was the only thought that crossed his mind, humiliated. But…it felt harsh, and he visibly cringed. Never would he hate Kagura, or at least intentionally. However, he sighed and resigned himself to what he believed would be his second most horrible fate. Shopping, a more brutal fate than any battle.

As fast as Kurow slipped into contemplation, Kagu jumped up to clap sharply in his face. He blinked before being forced to focus on her, raising an eyebrow of his own. His companion merely shook her head disbelievingly in response.

Kagu taunted the still-stuck blonde, "Hello? Earth to the Moon? Ground to the tree? Can you hear me?"

"Ha-ha, hilarious Dudette," Kurow drawled, monotone. Another breeze whipped his golden fringe into his eyes and he grimaced. "Could the 'Ground' stop being so hard and..."

Silence consumed his words.

Kagu sceptically glared.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Kagu replied, wondering why Kurow's head had bowed. Why had he trailed off?

"…Never mind man," Muttered the male ensnared in relentless sakura branches. He seemed…almost distraught.

If Kagu had merely listened, had just not shrugged and impatiently glanced away...then she would have noticed. Would have noticed a tinge of embarrassment in his pale cheeks—almost an unnoticeable pink.

Time silently warned them as the enemy garden seemed to still as if a predator waiting to strike, or a goblin cackling while it waited to tell its master. Not even the crowds beyond the garden wall reached their ears as if they were in another world entirely. Yet the nature of the garden itself seemed to snarl at its trespassers, furious at unfamiliar feet, aura wanting to pry them out.

Both young ones gazes darted around…sensing another presence. Or was that merely the silence of the garden that made them nervous? Surely someone had heard them? Surely the high lord was coming? Kurow felt the building tension and his stomach ever so slowly sank. He desperately tossed, twisted and turned, grunted, groaned and grumbled, hastily trying to break free. Kagu angrily motioned with frantic hands for him to hurry. Tension grew and grew—another presence closer and closer.

Kurow frantically struggled harder at hearing the threatening crack of a twig, beginning to feel something give way at his actions. At last, he finally managed to unhooked beloved wings from imprisoning branches in order to hover loose. A relieved yet triumphant sigh escaped him; he quickly landed beside the female who merely stared.

"See, Dudette? I didn't need your help," Kurow smugly exclaimed.

Kagu's eyebrows furrowed, bored. "I didn't offer it. Come on; let's get out of here before we're caught."

Little did the cocky actress know, that Kurow had, in fact, been reassuring himself more than anything.

Both swiftly flew out of the falsely peaceful garden to get on with their task. They quickly disappeared with racing hearts just in time to miss a man, appearing in his mid twenties, dressed luxuriously in regal indigo and graced with amulets of the rich, enter the garden. A pale finger tapped his chin at hearing suspicious commotion. Walking out into the open left him making a confused sound and he scratched his head. To be honest, he found nothing different…

An eyebrow perfectly trimmed and proper rose. Apart from one of his sakura trees had a larger pile of leaves beneath it than the others.

XXXX

Escaping the private garden of a lord thankfully undetected, the two little ones landed beyond and yelped in alarm. Against their will, they were carried by the currents of the large crowd. They kept glancing back at that dangerous stone, spiked, white garden wall—wanting as much distance as possible. Would the high lord realise and take chase?

Decorations of orange and black banners lined the narrow streets above in a colourful blur. Unlit Jack-o-lanterns remained sneering, grinning, and frowning on shop windowsills, all waiting for the rise of Yumigami. That luscious scent from open windows of hot cinnamon and toffee sweetly enveloped their senses, so spicy yet sweet, smell nearly physically sticky upon their tongues.

But all flew by too fast. Too soon, too swift! It got obscured by the crowd to the point Kurow could not take it all in...and a sense of confusion gripped him. He grunted as he was thrown about like a rag doll, this crowd never seemed to end. This crowd, it was lethal in his opinion. What was with this mad rush? Was Halloween truly worth this fuss?

Only when distance grew adequate from the garden did Kagu willingly break off the busy flow. Kurow nearly missed his chance, nearly got swept away; until Kagu's keen pupils glinted at spotting him in time. She threw her arm in-between rushing bodies. Unseeingly she grasped his forearm. The blonde's eyes widened and he uncontrollably cried out at a sudden yank. Everything just seemed to be going too fast.

They unintentionally stumbled from the force of Kagu pulling him out, the aftermath, yelping into stiller crowds gathering around shop entrances. Some more agitated customers turned with raging faces to shout 'hey, watch it!' or 'get out the way kid!' Kurow only hurriedly apologised with politeness, smiling as always to brighten the mood to which the people scoffed at…whereas Kagu raised her fist at them with a mind to pummel them into the ground. Her fiery temper made some take wary steps back and consider shutting up.

Everything, ever, ever so gradually, seemed to calm down for the two. Things gently slowed and focus was easier. And only after finally managing to catch their balance, blond and black hair awry, did breaths they did not realise they had been holding release. What an absolute chaos—an excited chaos!

Kagu panted with a hand above her chest, which Kurow secretly found odd as he too gasped for air. His intelligent eyes narrowed, she seemed more affected than him for reasons unknown.

Before Kurow could dare to open his mouth to ask if she was alright, the Miko suddenly thrust a piece of paper into his fingers without warning.

Her only words sounded quiet, "Keep it and don't lose it, Moon Boy. Celestial's know I might do if I keep it."

He watched as she turned to face him slightly, a motion and look in her face telling him to follow. So, with unknown paper clutched in hand and a still recovering heart thumping horrendously in his ribs, he sceptically did.

They tried their best to ignore the occasional bump on the shoulder through the squashing crowd, or a harsh barge of a panicked shopper, as they made their way down the shop street—one cautiously behind the other. Kurow squinted as if to see through some unseen mist as the crowd was too tall, too compact, too hasty to see through. The fact that Kagu could barely be seen one step ahead of him made it harder to follow the girl. An occasional glimpse of a ponytail, a flash of a unique Miko robe, a glance of an onyx eye peering over her shoulder to track him: the only things keeping him hot on her trail.

Despite the difficulty, Kurow still found he felt relieved to be out of the mainstream flow of the crowds, even if it was not currently as calm as he would have liked. It was like being an insignificant goldfish in a river that splits into streams, for that tiny fish strives for the calmer routes over the rampaging rapids.

However, when managing to catch up to Kagu, Kurow decided to take the chance to quickly glance down at what she had given him. He read it intently as the Miko noticed and slowed down to gaze at it by his side.

"Pumpkins? Dude, why do we need pumpkins? I could just sneak some from the restaurant on my shift," Kurow pointed out, biting the inner part of his cheek as he examined what appeared to be a list that Kagu had handed him.

Like a bolt of lightning the female spun around to him in shock—ponytail like a whip.

"You have a shift? When?!"

Kurow smiled another of those dazzling smirks. A delicate eyebrow slowly rose in amusement. One hand lowered to rest on his hip whilst the other playfully waved the list in Kagu's face. "Seriously, out of what I just said ya only picked up that I've got a shift? Nothing else sprang to mind? Yep, afternoon shift...and by the looks of things it's gonna be busy as hell."

"Oh I picked up on it alright, you idiot. Don't steal," She demanded, most comparable to that of a strict mother. She then grinned and smacked his bare arm playfully. Seriously, did Kurow not feel cold at all? "Besides, we need_ actual_ pumpkins."

Kurow rolled his eyes in exasperation, incredulous. "Good grief girl what do you take me for! Of course '_actual'_ pumpkins! Nah, it literally says on the menu we get our pumpkin soup directly from the pumpkin-soup-spring out back!"

"Alright, Mr Sarcastic," Kagu snickered. She continued in a chiding tone, "Answer's still no, Kurow. I wouldn't feel right if you didn't buy them."

'You.' Kurow eyebrows slowly rose, staring off into nothingness. "Wait...wha?"

"Let's get the pumpkins first; we are closest to the vegetable stall."

Kurow cleared his throat. "Erm, yeah, Annoying Babe, why don't we just split up? It will make this quicker."

Everything between them suddenly fell deadly tense. Chills travelled up spines. Unknown voices faded away from their ears. Crowds closed in as a moving blur. Kagu sluggishly lingered beside him, seeming...afraid? No, no it could not be. Kagu was never afraid. And yet...

Something appeared terribly wrong.

"...No, it's better to stick together through these crowds," Her faultless voice spoke after a pause as if something that should be blatantly obvious.

But when his mouth opened to attempt to reason with her, his heart dropped like an unwanted weight into the nervous pit of his stomach. It settled there, corroding away. Her onyx eyes, they fixed on him with an annoyance he never had experienced before. Swallowing, lips tentatively closed as he nodded reluctantly in agreement. Not one to count negativities, he allowed it to slide.

All of sudden Kagu grabbed his wrist tightly and steadily lead the way through the thick crowd. Her grip was firm and unrelenting as she moved onward with him in toe. An overwhelming astonishment consumed him, along with a flinch of discomfort, at his partner's almost painful grip. Those nails covered in red nail polish could almost draw crimson from his flesh to match.

Sapphire eyes stared in suspicion at that feminine hand gripping his wrist.

_Kagu, what're you hiding?_

XXXX

_Kagu...what were you thinking!_

After everything required had been retrieved, pumpkins and sweets included (of which both had argued over what to pick for about ten minutes,) Kagu had suggested they visit her Theatre Room to get Kurow's body measurements. Kurow had heavily protested against such a thing, but his heart had plummeted when he had lost the battle.

Now, an almost evil snigger escaped Kagu behind her hand. She stood proudly in her Theatre Room, making Kurow glare in the corner of his eye. Gently sighing, her snigger turned into a thoughtful smile as she watched the other. He had grown uncomfortable…and she mildly savoured his discomfort. But, for some unknown reason to her, it brought no satisfaction whatsoever.

In the background, one musician had set up and high tuned the ancient piano used in the performances. At finding it perfect timing, Kagu requested the young lady to play a soothing piece. She knew, had always known, Kurow to be one that felt tied to music. It was merely a part of his character he could not control and she accepted that…even if he did not.

Kurow remained slightly uncomfortable though as he stood upon the fitting pedestal. He stared down at it in loathing regret. His stare outlined the wooden octagon stand that's glossy surface reflected the stage lights shining down on him. He sighed dejectedly. Could one wish for the floor to swallow them away? Or for the wood beneath your feet burn to cinders? Even though he loved a bit of drama and loved to have a bit of flourish occasionally, this felt utterly different. This. This felt like being put up for show for judges to leer at.

Every moment fluently passed like a winged chariot, its Pegasus frenzied. The ancient grandfather clock against the wall took over Kurow's mind. Every tick of the clock a hoof 'clack,' every fifteen minute dong a 'clang' of chariot wheels. It put him evidently more on edge…along with the middle-aged man circling him. The pedestal's extra height made him feel strangely smaller as observing eyes trained over his every limb. Discreetly, he nervously sweated; it felt like a violent vulture circled motionless prey—him the prey. Or a scientist pacing around a rare specimen—eyes only for him.

"Why do we have to—Dude! Don't touch me there!" Kurow interrupted himself, reflexively swatting at Kagu's personal Costume Fitter's hand: the gentlemen staring with confused, emerald irises.

Black eyebrows just as black as his short hair, furrowed. "Good Sir, I am merely measuring your waist."

_Exactly, man! That's the problem!_

"Sir, might I ask you to relent in...well..."

The older man appeared uncertain of what to say in case he offended Kurow. He motioned with an elegant flick of his wrist to the boy's bare feet.

"Floating?" Kurow chuckled nervously in answer. The blonde forgot Kagu's warning glares as he tried to distract himself by striking conversation, "And, erm, yeah...what's your name, dude?"

Kurow took uncontainable pride at how the man seemed awestricken when he anxiously settled his heels down on the pedestal. He would not lie; it felt strange to not float, for rarely did his feet remain on the ground for long.

"Indeed, sir." The Fitter gave him a sincere smile. As he very, _very_ slowly measured the young Kurow's waist properly, he answered as a mumble lost to concentration, "Me Sir? My name is Liam. The Boss' mother employed me years back."

"'Boss?'" Kurow questioned.

He missed how Kagu rolled elegant eyes at him from where she leant her back against the playing piano. Although, that was no great surprise since Kurow had his back turned to her.

Momentarily putting down the tape measure, Liam grabbed a pen from his white dress-shirt pocket and wrote down measurements. He raised an friendly eyebrow at the boy. "Yes Sir, Lady Kagura."

"Oh, 'Lady' now...that's, like, the last thing I'd call her dude."

Kagu dangerously glared burning daggers into his back.

"I must say, Sir, I am...intrigued," Liam stated with upmost interest, as if a journalist secretly beginning to interrogate. "Apart from Lady Kagura, I have not come across another like you with such unique powers." The Fitter expertly pulled the measuring tape taunt and gently laid it upon Kurow's outstretched arm. He then wrote the length down absentmindedly. Kurow began to sweat once more in unease. Secretly, sceptical emeralds focused on Kurow's tense face rather than the measuring of boy's shoulders. "You are not from around here, Sir. Never have I seen such a stunning shade of blonde hair." Wherever this was heading, Kurow did not like the look of it. Red flashed through his mind—danger! Kurow unconsciously began to fidget. His heart pounded. Silence deafened him. Tension choked. The man dared to ask what the blonde feared, "Where are you from, Sir?"

"O-Oh, yeah..." Kurow uncharacteristically stammered and turned his head to motion to Kagu. _Danger! Danger! Red alert, what do I say Dudette?! Man, I'm certain if I tell the dude the truth he'll think I'm crazy._

However, his blood ran as liquid ice through his veins, freezing him to the core. Kagu had merely looked away to talk to the female pianist instead. That action clearly stated: 'you have made your bed, now lie in it.' At the same time, Liam carefully kneeled to take his leg length. Kurow silently swallowed as he kept it skilfully under control and gave Liam one of his signature smirks. Whether the man saw it or not meant nothing. Quick thinking bestowed him an answer.

"Liam dude, I'm from France."

It was visibly seen when Kagu's expression darted around to him that she wished to head-bang the piano.

"Can you speak any French?"

_Oh Orochi's origami I've dug myself a hole! _"Sorry, dude. My family's from there but not me. I was brought up here in Nippon."

"Indeed. Well, on a much happier note, I have all your measurements recorded. You are free to 'float' as you so rightfully put it," Liam stated, beaming smile on his face. A hint of doubt at Kurow's faithfulness was present, but he also seemed to believe him.

Those words were louder music to his senses than the female pianist's musical piece. The relieved sigh Kurow released at being able to freely float off the pedestal echoed like a heavy praise throughout the Theatre Room.

Kagu snorted at him, a hint of mocking evident. And when Liam approached to hand her the mighty measurements, Kurow raised a delicate eyebrow and debated whether he desired to know or not. A frown crossed his lips as he floated over to her. No, he crossed his arms in acceptance; he decided it did not matter much…

Something far more attractive did. Kurow placed tired hands back upon his hips and watched the pianist who halted in her beautiful playing. Long, slender fingers paused, gently brushing the surface of the keys as if a fragile baby, and nervousness evidently emitted from her as her watcher's sapphires lingered on them. The colour in her cheeks tainted them a pretty pink when Kurow suddenly smiled softly to her, which only made him wink at her blushing reaction. It clearly spoke the gratitude he did not quite convey when he assured aloud, "Thanks babe, go rest those talented fingers now."

Never before had the unknown woman hurriedly got up as fast as she did to excuse herself, flustered.

Kagu audibly groaned as Kurow switched that smile to playfully smirk at her instead. She mentally decided that the day Kurow did not flirt in his own charming way would be the day Nanami _walked _through their apartment door.

**Oh, 'Lady' now...that's, like, the last thing I'd call her dude.**

With no other presences to distress, Kagu heartlessly punched Kurow in the shoulder.


	3. Lost In The Streets

Lost in the streets

Hours of bubbly crowds and pleasant chats flew by like the current wind blowing across Sei-An City. It brought nothing but a damper on many panicking shoppers as occasional rain droplets caught in its flow dampened the streets, giving a reflective sheen to stony cobbles. Clouds smoothly swept in above, but bitter cold refused to cease even though it logically should keep the heat in. Sunlight ever obscured beneath the blanket of clouds slightly dulled. Some passerby's peered up to the darkened sky with obvious signs of wishing for home. Some decided that whatever remained to be bought was unimportant, not worth it, and retreated for the beckoning warmth of their homes.

Not one to be particularly fond of the rain, or water in general for that matter, Kurow found his mood also dampened—just as he felt the rain gently dripping upon his head, soaking down, down, into the depths of golden strands, bringing shivers of an irksome chill down his spine. He would never like the rain, nor would he try.

Much to Kurow's interest, glimpsing Kagu in the perceptive corner of his eye revealed that she had become more chipper rather than the reversal he had undertaken. Contemplating eyes turned back to the street ahead: most city citizens had fled at the prospect of rain, leaving the shopping streets slightly more bearable. Did that play any major part in the change of acting in Kagura at present? Shaking his head, wet golden fringe swaying before his eyes, he tiredly sighed; he wondered why her suspicious nature attracted his attention so much.

Yet shining, blue eyes sharpened at how the narrow streets still remained majorly busy. Indeed, it some had fled, but most stubbornly stayed to embrace the oncoming downpour.

"Man, I'm beat," Kurow sighed, looking down and getting agitated at finding himself carrying all the bags.

Silence mysteriously replied with weightiness.

"Hey, Annoying Babe?"

Nothing replied. Kagu continued walking, heels clinking on stony streets, lost in her own head a couple of steps ahead of him.

Suspicion echoed in his snort as Kurow decided to float to catch up. He realised then that the entire time he had been shopping with Kagu—apart from the measurement incident—he had refrained in hovering. He had walked like any ordinary person beside his female companion. Why? Is it not obvious...?

Gruff men sneered from shop doors even though they would never understand. 'Mate, do you see that?' 'Are his feet not touching the ground?!' 'He looks strange, definitely not from around here,' or a woman would gasp and hoarsely whisper in alarm, 'stay beside me children, he could be dangerous.'

A sense of frightfully familiar loneliness gripped Kurow's heart in that moment. Almost as if succumbing to it, pale, little fingers lifted to grip pink material above his little heart. Clouds brought further shadows not only to the city streets...but also to the depths of his heart. Those narrow twists and turns of city passageways not unlike the narrowed corridors of his heart that seemed too fragile after enduring such a past as he. He glanced around with an expression of sadness. Snarls, frowns, glares, sneers. He darted his gaze behind him. Whispers, mutters, gossip, a sense of anxiousness he did not deserve…and did not wish to see.

Kurow felt more secluded than ever before, more different…more out of place. Swiftly, as if he had never let the soles of feet drift off realities path, he shakily sighed as the tall stilts of his sandals clinked upon stone. Clack, clack, clack…

"Don't you have work soon, Kurow?" Kagu suddenly piped up through her bout of silence, utterly unaware of his inner turmoil. Equal, terrifying silence answered. Onyx eyes widened as she spun around. "Kurow...?"

Kurow...had vanished.

XXXX

Scarlet stilts agonisingly slowly came to a halt. Deep within, Kurow felt something unusually stir. Felt...that recognizable tingle of someone calling his name.

"Dudette, are you calling..." Kurow trailed off, eyes wide. That presence,_ her _presence...he no longer sensed it. He spun around, scarf fluttering around him—attempting to spot her. Not even a glimpse passed him. The bags in his fingers were gripped tighter. Am unheard curse hissed under his breath. Kagu was nowhere to be found. "Dude...I lost her!"

XXXX

"Kurow?!"Kagu yelled, alarmed.

Her breath caught. Bodies, too many bodies. Laughing crowds, so many voices, merging, merging. Blurs of colour as unaware people passed her. She bit her lip as she barged through, ignoring the 'watch it kid' or 'ever hear of excuse me?' She stood on tip-toe—desperate to see. Anything! She needed anything: a blur of blonde, a piece of pink, a slither of an all too familiar scarf, or even the colourful bags she had loaded him with. Nothing. She saw nothing...and her mind began to freeze.

The tiny Miko within an enormous crowd screamed for his name. The bells in her hair rang, blocking out the crowd. Or was that just the alarm bells in his mind ferociously banging? Thud, thud, thud, her feet thundered on stone, bolting down the street. Thud, thud, thud, her heart hammered against her ribs—relentless. Something felt wrong.

Kurow, where was Kurow. Alone, she was all alone.

"Please answer me, Kurow!" Kagu cried. Forcibly yanking someone out of the way. Desperation shone in her eyes. Her hair was a black flash as she searched. Feet stumbled as the ground seemed to tilt. The crowds seemed to spin...spin...

Beautiful orbs visibly glazed over. Once annoyed shoppers called to her in concern. Something was wrong, so terribly wrong.

XXXX

Shopping bags became a nuisance as Kurow fled down the street. They painfully stabbed into his side with every worried footfall. He could feel it, could feel it warning him, could sense some sort of wrongness somewhere. Inside his head he berated himself. If he had just paid more attention,_ just _kept his attention on her.

"Annoying Babe!" Kurow yelled. The crowds—they blocked his measly voice out. His heart lodged harshly into his throat, all the while attempting to think positively. But he knew, if anything would grab her attention the most, it would be the nickname rather than her usual one. Only he would call her such a thing.

Temptation to just abandon the bags and search screamed at him. But he couldn't, _shouldn't._ A smouldering concern choked his very soul. Although, he knew it was not for himself. No, it was Kagu, concern grew for Kagu. Pupils shrunk. Miko or not, her strange behaviour today did nothing to ease him.

Most people gave him weird looks as he ran. Some only watched his back, unhelpful, watching that wildly flying scarf in his wake. Nobody even bothered to ask if something terrible had happened. Nobody dared to approach that strange blonde male. Nobody considered assisting him.

Above, skies blackened. The gale blew stronger. Rain fell heavier. And throughout weathers sorrow, Kurow's expression grew more openly distressed the longer Kagu remained unfound. He ignored the heartless rain that soaked him to the core, that drenched his hair that clung to his face. He did not care what people thought anymore as he skidded around a corner, puddles splashing beneath his feet.

"Where the hell did you go?! You couldn't have gone far!" Kurow growled, angry more at himself than anything else as he barged through yet another group of people.

All of sudden, Kurow's eyes widened in what he would never admit—fear. Heart jolted. Muscles tensed. Drenched locks of gold flew in his face. He unwillingly let out a cry as his eyes screwed shut.

Something had just grabbed his scarf!

"Dude, get off me!" He cried out.

He could feel it, his scarf, tightening, hurting. Yanking only made the squeezing worse. Growling in fury, he spun around to his inconsiderate captive. Sapphires burst into furious, icy flames—volatile. Utter anger was not a common mask for Kurow's normally cocky expression...and it showed.

What he abruptly came face-to-face with made him almost hesitate, _almost._ For there, with the end of his scarf clutched in a slender hand, a stranger in a mysterious black cloak stood. Kurow felt cautious anxiety build and frowned at how the stranger's face was concealed by a hood. However, he also calmed his struggling with a suspicious glare, which caused the stranger to smile warmly. Kurow could not ignore something that seemed familiar about that smile, it seemed...almost tender, affectionate.

Kurow decidedly dropped the bags in order to also grab his scarf, eyes ablaze. His pale fingers identically matched the stranger's own in colour, only centimetres away from each other. He stared at where the hood concealed hidden eyes.

Kurow's voice that spoke sounded almost desperate, "Seriously dude, could you let go? I'm trying to find someone!"

The stranger appeared to sense the little blonde's insecurity, for that smile unexplainably deepened. Unexpectedly, a content hum rumbled from the man's throat, and he carefully raised his spare hand. The movement was slow and cautious, obviously not wanting to frighten the young one. Kurow forced himself to take a step back despite his strangling scarf.

The man's smile became reassuring at witnessing Kurow's reaction. Yet gently, ever so gently, those slender fingers uncanny to Kurow's own brushed a pale cheek.

Instantly, Kurow turned rigid. He could feel them; feel those gentle fingers, feel their coldness brush against his skin. His eyes screwed tightly shut on impulse and he flinched harshly, and the man released a crooning sound. No, no he did not feel comfortable at all. He flinched away from the touch, edginess growing.

"Play your flute...mon ami."

Kurow sharply inhaled, shock evidently coursing through him like a gnawing poison taking him over. Frozen, he was frozen, as if ice laced every ligament, muscle, organ...emotion. Shock, shock was the only thing he felt, and it gradually crushed his chest. It felt as if a weight of reality had come crashing down. A peculiar coldness seeped into his spine. Wide eyes suddenly glistened, uncertain. Why, why did this man's voice...sound eerily comparable to someone else?

Flee: the only action that yelled in his mind. Flee. And that's exactly what Kurow did after frantically prying the man's fingers loose and bolting for it, hastily grabbing the shopping bags in the process. All the while shivers wracked his spine at feeling the man staring at his retreat: feeling the sent sympathy, apology, and care.

It did not take long for the Moon Tribe boy to be consumed in the jaws that were the crowd.

A sigh escaped the man as he watched Kurow vanish, voice sounding low, silky, and worn. The streets faded away into nothing in his senses, for all he could visualize through his mind's eye was the boy. So lost he was in his head that he did not notice unknown people start whispering about his suspicious air behind his back. Why would he acknowledge such a degrading thing when he had seen Kurow after so long? For the briefest of moments, he appeared reluctant to remove himself from the middle of the street, the wind flowing down the narrow passage lifting his cloak to epically billow around his tall frame. Slowly, ever so slowly, he partly raised his hood rim with delicate fingers.

To reveal those beautiful, blue eyes beneath—despondent.

_Oui, you look like you are doing just fine._

XXXX

_**Mon ami.**_

Kurow kept glancing back over his shoulder, paranoid that the cloaked figure was following. He blinked at discovering that the other had not taken chase like he had expected. Never had such busy commotion in Sei An City's streets been more than welcomed. A sneer marred his face, _Yeah, but it's Him. Hell knows what he's doing here...for all I know he's stalking me from afar._

"No...Dude it can't be," Kurow croaked while he fled, stuck in his own realm of denial. "I thought I would be rid of him. I accepted my fate damn it! Amaterastsu gave me a second chance. Why, why is he still haunting me? I did what he wanted—what he made me for!"

A sudden thought struck him true. His eyes widened in a greater concern than before. Kagu, what if the cloaked one had gone for Kagu! Why, why would he?

He had to find Kagu—fast.

XXXX

The Miko knew Sei An City like the back of her hand, but when the streets were this crowded it was like travelling into the unknown. Never had such chaos in the streets, all in the name of Halloween, been more unwanted. And the longer and longer she could not find Kurow, the worse and worse she felt, and it displayed as clear as day on her face.

It did not help how her heart raced relentlessly in her chest. It did not help matters when her breathing became irregular, desperate. It also did not help…when a black cloaked stranger headed in her direction, tricking on her nerves.

Watery eyes widened as she hesitated halfway down the street. She quickly got a hold of herself, scowled at the tall stranger who made her look left and right, ponytail swaying, for any alternative route. But she found nothing…this way a one way street. So, when he drew nearer to her, it brought nothing but anxiousness, setting her on edge. Fingers attentively hovered over her prayer slips strapped in her right pocket. Onyx eyes narrowed at noticing the stranger smile; her pupils glinted dangerously in warning. Her expression steeled into a glare—this person was suspicious. Although she visibly did not appear she would strike, there were hints of threat in her posture to those who had the eye for it. And it seemed the stranger did, for it unnervingly smiled to her.

But it all happened too fast. Before she could even register it, the cloaked stranger passed her, black cloak gracefully fluttering. She let out a yelp at the sudden brush against her shoulder as his body barged into her slightly. Clink! The sound of something clinking against the stone resounded, followed by a rattle as something rolled away. Signature scowl grew furious and she spun around to let verbal hell loose…

She froze with an eyebrow raised; blinking at the swallowing crowds…he just disappeared.

"Odd," Kagu whispered, at the same time glancing down to the floor in curiosity.

An interested hum escaped her as she spotted what had fallen from the stranger: a thin object that had rolled under one of the outside fruit stalls that…sparkled? Biting her lip, she glanced around to see if she could catch a glimpse of the stranger anymore. Maybe they would come back? Interest glittered in her eyes, plagued her mind. Regardless of her curiosity, she waited—staring.

After about a minute of standing there, apologetically moving out of people's way yet having eyes solely for the object beneath the table—and nervously sweating at people looking at her oddly—it appeared the stranger had not turned back. Perhaps she should just leave it be? But she frowned and kept looking to it in the corner of her eye as if the object was beckoning her to take it. She face-palmed at her own stubborn interest before eventually groaning in surrender.

Kagu sharply looked around in case anyone was watching before darting over to the stall. Carefully, she kneeled down in a way that her robes did not drape in the puddles. Gently, and easily, wrapping her fingers around the object, she picked it up with a cock of her head. The saying curiosity killed the cat replayed over and over in her mind.

First, she rested it in her palm, testing its weight. She found it to be expectedly light considering its size. Feminine fingers traced the smooth surface in interest, liking how the cylinder comfortably felt on her skin. Fingertips dipped into small holes in the wood and finally finished by just holding it as if it was a fragile china doll in her palms.

A sceptical eyebrow rose. "This reminds me of Kurow's flute, just larger."

Some sort of God must have heard her prayers at the mention of such a trivial thing.

A gasp escaped her as she unconsciously clenched the flute harder at hearing something. She sharply stood up to listen to an unmistakable sound: music. Kagu swelled in joy and ran towards it, slipping the found flute into her pocket. For in the air, sounding not too far away, was a familiar melody on the breezes of a flute that only Kurow played.

Little did she know, that the stranger had managed to take away the panic that had been building in her with his distraction. Or had that been the stranger's plan in the first place?

XXXX

Breathe, and then exhale. Down left index, up left middle. Up right fourth and right index. Exhale. Down all right. Down all left. Lift here, down there, all the while on the soft soothing breath of skilful lips. Sway, dream in your own music. Twist, allow yourself to play without a care, allow your own melody to sweep you off your feet. Soothe, soothe the currently tepid soul, soothe those worries away on the wind of your breath as notes carry on the aura of your own music. Open you heart, your flute is your heart. Close your eyes…your music is your eyes. Let yourself dream. You are you, nothing can change that. A graceful step, a body swivel, your scarf gracefully follows you like a partner in a one man dance.

XXXX

Kagu allowed herself to be entirely taken by the sheer sweetness of it all as she listened. Her fearful concerns and distress seemed to melt away from her face. Once frantic steps slowed to a pleasant walk through the crowds, a smile she would never admit she wanted to express_ trying_ to softly tug at her perfect lips. But she would not allow it.

Onyx eyes fluttered closed against her will. She was almost tempted to sway, to dance, to gracefully lose herself to that music…

XXXX

And all the while…you feel those curious stares. You distinctly hear the crowds slow to catch a slither of the emotional miracle you play. Those shining eyes in awe, or those eyes closing in bliss only the soothing piece you blow can extract from the prisons of their hearts. Once boisterous crowds silence in a sensation most would never be able to understand. And those who did had experienced such mysteries first hand. For this is music…

And it's the beautifully elegant music Kurow plays upon his beloved flute…and it can be felt on so many levels.

XXXX

Crowds that once put her heart on edge faded from her, literally turning a blinding white in her eyes. For all she knew was that flute's melody that cast her ghosts away.

Kagu breathed in deeply. Her body does a small spin, a smile she can't restrain. The tune is recognisable to her and she hums it in unison, feeling it touch her deeper that way. To be one with music is to offer a part yourself…

XXXX

Golden hair gracefully flutters, sparkles magically gather, closed eyelids relaxed, and those stilts that had previously been grounded by conscious fear mesmerizingly dance that slow waltz inches from stones below. To be one with music is to succumb to it—hold no hesitance—seize it! Heaven knows he had done it so many times it had become a pleasure he could not ignore.

**Play your flute...mon ami.**

XXXX

She can't contain it as she elegantly twirls around a street corner. She spins faster, ponytail a flowing ribbon of elegance around her. Some watch dumbstruck at her talent, at her beauty, at her grace. Autumn leaves swirl to her whim about her feet. Falling leaves of orange and red descend to be caught in her dance. Heels clink. Leaves flurry. Tingles take her breath away. Her smile, so dazzling, so infused.

Faster, faster she spins, eyelids slipping closed. All the while allowing herself to be carried on the flute's luring music—closer and closer.

Laughter she can't explain builds. Another twist, another spin, another leap only she could pull off. Crowds whistle in applause. She laughs louder. Building, something is building.

XXXX

An elegant leap. A crowd of awe gasps. A burst of magnificent sparkles that drift on the wind. A flutter of a red scarf as Kurow reaches the climax of his piece. Thoroughly lost, he is lost not in the streets but in his own world. Fingers move swifter upon his instrument.

_**Play your flute.**_

XXXX

People who once sneered willingly moved from Kagu's path, all grinning in amazement. She felt as if she had entirely melted and her liquid flowing, flowing, flowing down a current to lead to the source. A flourish of her wrist. A perfect wave in her hips. She feels it overflow, grace multiplying. Powerful, the music is so powerful. Power, power—closer, closer. Beauty: surreal. Building—stronger.

She spun into a cheering crowd.

XXXX

Climaxing notes unfold. Louder and louder, reaching an end. Such shivers it provokes in the applauding crowd. And as Kurow smiles uncontrollably, lips still giving his instrument life, he cherishes this moment.

A small circular space is what he performs in as he secretly draws Kagu in like a piper drawing in his prey. Just a little more—end drawing nearer.

XXXX

Kagu suddenly slips through the crowd into the performing ring. Onyx eyes are closed, not noticing the music playing straight into her ears. She is nowhere if not in the haze of her own mind. Another sharp turn, her Miko dress flutters. Another beaming smile that could take any man's breath away. Another heart stopping spin—straight around Kurow.

Kurow floats a slow spin—slipping passed Kagu. His eyes screw tighter at the musical climax upon his heart.

Both performers' eyes remain closed, unaware. Rain is unfelt, forgotten. Tension no longer exists, vanished. Both talented actress and skilful musician merge into one ballad of holiness. And as Kurow poises for the final note, Kagu feels tears stinging her eyes.

He strikes it perfectly! High note long and clear, strong and true. The Miko spins so fast she is a blur as she spins to finish, on par with Kurow's last note, beside him.

Surrounding crowds cry in sheer emotion. Such a climax, it hits their very soul, the music and dancing something worthy of the gods themselves.

The note breaks off and Kurow's eyes shoot open, signature smirk in place as he winked to the crowd. Kagu does a smaller spin and absorbs the praising cheers as if she had been onstage. Only then, in that final moment—side by side—did both flourish their bows in unison. It all seemed so planned, so unreal. Both wave at their audience as some even throw yen their way for such a spectacular show.

Kurow sensed Kagu's presence and turned his smirk to solely rest on her. "Dudette, took you a while. I wasn't worried about you one bit."

"Again, Kurow, I didn't ask," Kagu snorted, rolling her eyes. Fortunately, the crowd clapped and cheered so loudly they could not hear them. "And no, before you ask…I wasn't worried about you at all."

"Wasn't gonna ask, Annoying Babe," Kurow laughed, and Kagu made sure no smile lit her face even though it desired to. "Anyway, wanna head over to Ruby Ráe? My shift's starting soon…but don't tell Kuni and co alright? You know I don't allow anyone to see me at work and they'd pester me if they found out _you _did. Grab the bags Dudette, and yen."

Little does Kurow know…that a black cloaked stranger is smiling in upmost affection to him and clapping as one of the crowd.

"Merci for such a performance, Little Doll. Could not have done it better myself."

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**READ SERIOUSLY: In order for the full effect of the 'flute section' as I call it, listen to this on a separate tab whilst you start reading from the line **_**"For in the air, sounding not too far away, was a familiar melody on the breezes of a flute that only Kurow played" **_**all the way to the end—you won't regret it: it is on Youtube under the exact name 'Beautiful Chinese Music—Bamboo Flute' and is the one with the pic of the girl on the right holding an umbrella, made by Youtuber 'TaiGekTou.'**

**It does not match the words perfectly, but the emotion I found it hit in me as I was writing…I thought I would share it with you. ^^ Hope you get the same effect. Earphones advised as it goes through you more. ;)**


End file.
